


SELF PORTRAIT

by FrannieHopkirk



Series: Poems of Love and Hate [3]
Category: The Bell Jar - Sylvia Plath
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrannieHopkirk/pseuds/FrannieHopkirk
Summary: Poem - it's in the title
Relationships: self - Relationship
Series: Poems of Love and Hate [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163186





	SELF PORTRAIT

NEW WORK. NOVEMBER 20. 2020-11-17

SELF PORTRAIT.

The pathological inability of the romantic

To accept life on ordinary terms. Sometimes

It is the potency of dreams, or nightmares

Refusing balance, for the lure of chaos.

Do not show me real life, ugliness, bad art,

Bad poetry. The dichotomy between

Dreams and reality, is a romantic notion

Of life. The egocentric, blind refusal

to see things as they truly are. This is the

gilded neurosis of the romantic

I am the model, the poster woman for

The excuse to create mayhem in the name

Of my own dyslexic sensibility. I who will

Scorn rules as I make my own.

A wildly out of control heart and mind

With a licence to kill.


End file.
